DAS CHAOS WAR VORHERBESTIMMT
by antychan
Summary: *Shonen Ai* Anty, ihres Zeichens durchgeknallte Bishounen-Fanatikerin aus "Theater im Kamiya-Dôjô" taucht gemeinsam mit Shampoo am Versprochenen Tag bei den Drachen auf - und wirft deren Erwartungen dieses Tages komplett über den Haufen...


Titel: DAS CHAOS WAR VORHERBESTIMMT (1/1)  
Autor: Antigone aka Anty (Ja, nur ich - ganz allein!! Selbst Shampoo   
wurde von mir fremdbestimmt!! *harhar*)  
Email: antigone@everymail.net  
Fandom: CLAMPs "X"  
Kategorie: [comedy] [parody] [sap] [sequel] [spoiler]  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoiler: Fetter Spoiler für Band 8; für die generelle Situation   
zwischen Fuuma, Kamui und Subaru... und für DAS Ereignis in Band 16.  
Pairing: Fuuma, Kamui, Subaru, Seishirou... go figure!  
  
Warnung: Sequel!! Um zu erfahren, was es mit Anty & Shampoo   
auf sich hat (und die Witze zu verstehen, die sich auf die   
erste Fic beziehen), empfiehlt es sich unbedingt, vorher   
"Theater im Kamiya-Dôjô" zu lesen - u.a. zu finden hier:   
http://antychan.tripod.com/poetry/theater.txt  
Außerdem liegen zwischen dieser und der ersten Fanfic zwei   
Jahre - der Stil ist etwas anders, und - ich geb's zu - ich   
finde diese Story hier um Welten witziger... ^^;;  
Nicht Seishirou Sakurazuka und Seiichiro Aoki verwechseln!  
  
Zusammenfassung:  
Anty, ihres Zeichens durchgeknallte Bishounen-Fanatikerin aus   
"Theater im Kamiya-Dôjô" taucht gemeinsam mit Shampoo am   
Versprochenen Tag bei den Drachen auf - und wirft deren   
Erwartungen komplett über den Haufen...  
  
Disclaimer: Das meiste hier drin gehört CLAMP. Shampoo nennt sich   
selbst ihr eigen (was mir aber egal ist), und ich gehöre dem   
Sakurazukamori.  
  
Feedback: Oh ja, bitte!! Ich habe das letzte Jahr mit einer   
Schreibblockade verbracht, und das ist die allererste Fanfiction,   
die ich seit Ende '99 zu Stande gebracht habe. Ich würde wirklich   
gerne von Euch hören, ob ich's noch kann - oder eben auch nicht...  
  
  
  
  
  
DAS CHAOS WAR VORHERBESTIMMT  
Eine "X/1999" Fanfiction  
© Antigone; September 2001  
  
  
  
Es ist früh am Morgen an einem offenbar sonnig werdenden Tag im   
Spätsommer des Jahres 1999: Glutrot steigt die Sonne am Morgenhimmel   
empor, die Kirschblüten-die-zu-jeder-Jahreszeit-da-sind (TM) im Ueno   
Park leuchten im Morgenlicht, und die gerade erwachten Tauben lassen   
Federn, um mit diesen pünktlich zu Tagesbeginn die im Park   
versammelten Himmels- und Erddrachen zu umgeben, wie schon so oft   
vorher. Alles scheint seinen gewohnten Gang zu gehen - noch immer   
sitzen die Nieten am Tokyo Tower außen, und bei der Stadtverwaltung   
innen, DOCH die nächsten 24 Stunden werden alles andere als normal   
sein, denn ---  
  
DIE STIMMEN: "Der Tag der Entscheidung ist gekommen!"  
  
DIE DRACHEN: "Was ist?"  
  
DIE STIMMEN: *lauter* "Der Tag der Entscheidung ist da!!!"  
  
KAREN: *sichtlich verwirrt* "Aber der SSV beginnt doch erst   
übermorgen..."  
  
FUUMA: *blickt zu KAMUI hinüber* "Es ist vorherbestimmt, daß du und   
ich uns an diesem Tag bis aufs Blut bekämpfen; solange, bis einer   
von uns stirbt!"  
  
KAMUI: *mit Tränen in den Augen* "Fuuma... WARUM???"  
  
DIE STIMMEN: "Is' ja gut, jetzt heul' nicht gleich 'rum. Wenn einer   
von euch draufgeht, dann höchstens aufgrund von Nervenzusammenbrüchen;   
versprochen. Körperliche Gewalt ist von nun an nicht mehr notwendig."  
  
ARASHI: "Weshalb wißt ihr, was geschehen wird?"  
  
SEIICHIRO: "Und wer seid ihr eigentlich?"  
  
DIE STIMMEN: *holen tief Luft* "Wir sind..." *machen eine   
dramatische Pause* "CLAMP!!!"  
  
FUUMA: "Was ist ein CLAMP?"  
  
CLAMP: *Schweißtropfen* "Wir sind Alpha und Omega! Das Ende und der   
Anfang."  
  
DIE DRACHEN: "Ohhhhhhhhh..."  
  
SORATA: "Ähm, na gut... Und wo seid ihr?"  
  
CLAMP: "Hier unten."  
  
KAREN: *in SD Modus* "Seht nur! Es ist ein Häschen!!"  
  
SEISHIROU: "Eine Katze... und ein Hund..."  
  
SUBARU: "Ein Eichhörnchen?"  
  
KAMUI: *murmelt* "Ich dachte immer, ich wäre Alpha und Omega..."  
  
FUUMA: *aufgebracht* "Nein!! Kamui ist Alpha und Omega! Ich bin   
Kamui!"  
  
KAMUI: *schaut von CLAMP zu FUUMA und zurück* "Sagt mir doch bitte -   
weshalb werden Fuuma und ich uns jetzt nicht gegenseitig auseinander   
nehmen? Wieso wird er mich ausgerechnet heute nicht mit dem Heiligen   
Schwert durchbohren, nachdem er mich mit zerbrochenem Fensterglas an   
die Wand gepinnt und vergewaltigt hat?"  
  
SUBARU: *wird hellhörig* "Vergewaltigt? Du meinst du bist keine   
Jungfrau mehr?" *aufgebracht* "Da mimt man den ganzen Sommer lang   
den Softie in dem Glauben, anders nicht an dich ranzukommen, und   
dann so was!"  
  
KAMUI: "Warum ist Subaru in Wirklichkeit nicht der feinfühlige junge   
Mann, für den ich ihn hielt?" *bricht in Tränen aus* "Und weshalb   
liebe ich Fuuma trotz allem so sehr? Wieso habe ich es nicht früher   
erkannt; er, Kotori und ich hätten bestimmt viel Spaß zusammen   
gehabt."  
  
DIE DRACHEN: *sehen KAMUI verstört an*  
  
KAMUI: *errötet und blickt zu SEISHIROU hinüber* "Und warum ist der   
wieder am Leben?"  
  
CLAMP: "42."  
  
KAMUI: "Was?"  
  
CLAMP: "Die Antwort auf alle deine Fragen... ist 42!"  
  
SORATA: "Sorry, Schwestern; aber das kapier' ich nicht."  
  
CLAMP: "Um Arashi zu beeindrucken, ist es auch nicht wesentlich   
wichtig, Sora-chan... Eigentlich hatten wir einfach keine Lust mehr   
auf all das Blut und die Leichen..." *nicken sich gegenseitig zu*   
"Darum hat Nanase, unser Häschen, eine letzte große Wende kreiert,   
um euch allen das Leid zu ersparen."  
  
NANASE: *tritt vor und räuspert sich* "Ähem... diejenigen unter   
euch, die großen und starken Herzens sind, werden in die alternative   
Welt hinübertreten, wo entschieden wird, wer die neue Säule von   
Cephiro--" *räuspert sich* "Sorry; falscher Text... ähm... Wo ihr im   
Angesicht der Halbgöttinnen Anty und Shampoo eure allerletzte   
Prüfung bestehen müßt."  
  
ARASHI: "Was soll das für eine Prüfung sein?"  
  
NANASE: "Das, meine liebe Kakushi-Miko, werden die, die großen und   
starken Herzens sind, von Anty und Shampoo erfahren..." *kramt eine   
Liste aus ihrer Tasche* "Die, die großen und starken Herzens sind,   
sind... Kamui!!"  
  
ALLE: *applaudieren*  
  
KAMUI: *wird rot*  
  
NANASE: "Arashi, Karen, Yuzuriha..."  
  
SORATA & SEIICHIRO: "Mein Mädel!"  
  
NANASE: " Seiichiro, Subaru, Sorata... Kanoe, Fuuma, Seishirou;   
außerdem Satsuki und Beast."  
  
SUBARU: *säuerlich* "Wie definiert ihr 'großes und starkes Herz',   
wenn ich fragen darf?"  
  
CLAMP: "Eine Antwort darauf kannst du später von Anty und Shampoo   
einfordern. Die einzige Frage jedoch, die für euch Auserwählte im   
Moment noch wichtig ist, lautet: Ist Mokona ein Gott?"  
  
SORATA: "Um... ehh... Häh??"  
  
SUBARU: "Seht nur; das Kätzchen!!"  
  
KAMUI: "Es... es ist ein... Ei?"  
  
YUZURIHA: "Ein Ei mit Ohren und Füßen!"  
  
DAS EI: "Ich bin Mokona! Ich bin der Schöpfer dieser Welt!"  
  
DIE DRACHEN: "Der Schöpfer dieser Welt?"  
  
MOKONA: *selbstgefällig* "Ganz recht. Ich bin dafür verantwortlich,   
daß Kamui so hübsch ist, und so einen süßen Hintern hat... Mir   
verdankt Karen ihre großen Brüste! Ich habe Kotoris Tod blutig und   
doch ästhetisch wirken lassen."  
  
FUUMA: "Also... ich muß dazu sagen; ich fand das ganze ja doch   
irgendwie ekelhaft..."  
  
DIE DRACHEN: "DU!!!!!"  
  
MOKONA: *befehlshaberisch* "Ruhe, verstanden?!" *räuspert sich*   
"Durch meine Fähigkeiten werdet ihr in die alternative Welt hinüber   
treten, und euch eurem Schicksal stellen!"  
  
DIE AUSERWÄHLTEN stoßen ein lautes "Ahhhhhh" aus, als MOKONAs Mund   
sich öffnet und ein riesiges Vakuum entsteht, das sie allesamt   
aufsaugt.  
  
  
  
[*plop*]  
  
SORATA: *steht mühsam auf und reibt sich den Hintern* "Autsch;   
verflixt! Hätte dieses Etwas uns nicht ein bißchen sanfter absetzten   
können?"  
  
KANOE: "Reiß dich zusammen, du bist immerhin ein Mann! Viel   
wichtiger ist doch die Frage - soll das hier unser Schicksal sein?   
Dieses halb verfallene Theater?"  
  
DIE STIMMEN: "---"  
  
FUUMA: "Nicht schon wieder."  
  
DIE STIMMEN: *brüllen* "Schnauze, verstanden?!" *holen Luft* "Ihr   
befindet euch in einem der beeindruckendsten Bauwerke seiner Zeit!   
Man beachte die drei Geschosse mit den 80 Pfeilarkarden und 70000   
Sitzplätzen!"  
  
KAMUI: *vorsichtig* "Du meinst... wir sind im... Kollosseum? In   
Rom?"  
  
ERSTE STIMME: *kiekst in überhöhtem Tonfall* "Schau mal, Shampoo;   
ist er nicht clever?? Ist er nicht hinreißend? Hat so gut in   
European History aufgepaßt; obwohl er doch viel zu schwer   
beschäftigt ist mit dem Ende der Welt, und seinen drei Verehrern!"  
  
FUUMA & SUBARU: *aufbrausend* "Wer denn noch?"  
  
FUUMA: *wendet sich an KAMUI* "Komm schon; mir kannst du's doch   
sagen - ich bin doch dein Zwillingsstern."  
  
KAMUI: *schaut beschämt zu Boden und will zu einer Antwort   
ansetzten, als er durch die seltsamen Gluckser der ERSTEN STIMME   
abgelenkt wird*  
  
ERSTE STIMME: "So bildhübsch! So tapfer! So tüchtig! So---"  
  
ZWEITE STIMME: "Anty, bitte! Du solltest Energie sparen für die   
Ausbrüche, die später ohne Zweifel kommen werden..."  
  
ARASHI: "Ihr seid die Halbgöttinnen Anty und Shampoo?" *schaut sich   
um* "Würdet ihr euch uns vielleicht zeigen?"  
  
ERSTE STIMME: "Aber natürlich!" *macht eine dramatische Pause* "Von   
nun an wird nichts mehr so sein, wie es war! Denn ich werde mit   
eurer Hilfe diese Geschichte neu schreiben! Ich bin... ANTY!!"  
  
ALLE: "Ohhhhhh..."  
  
Mit einem Mal öffnet sich der Himmel, und ein bildschönes Mädchen   
mit langen blonden Haaren, großen Brüsten und glänzenden grünen   
Augen erscheint auf der Bildfläche; umgeben von einer Flut aus   
gleißendem Licht. [SHAMPOO: "Hältst du diesen Auftritt nicht für ein   
bißchen übertrieben?" "ICH bin hier die Autorin, klar? Sei froh, daß   
ich dich nach dem, was im Kamiya-Dôjô abgelaufen ist, überhaupt in   
diese Fanfic hier reingeschrieben habe! Und jetzt Busen raus; du   
bist dran!"]  
  
Der Himmel öffnet sich ein zweites Mal, und hinab steigt eine   
Halbitalienerin mit langen dunklen Haaren, braunen Augen, und fast   
genauso großen Brüsten.  
  
SORATA: "Spitze! Noch eine Welt, in der es so hübsche Schwestern   
gibt!" *beeindruckt* "Also Mädels... ihr bestimmt jetzt den weiteren   
Tagesablauf, ja?"  
  
ANTY: *nickt großmütig* "Jawohl, Sora-chan. Und wenn du schön brav   
bist, werde ich dir vielleicht ein Date mit Arashi verschaffen."  
  
KAMUI: "Sag, Anty..."  
  
ANTY: *Sternchen in den Augen* "Shampoo, er hat mich angesprochen!!   
Er hat mit mir geredet!" *tanzt im Kreis* "Mein Kamui-Schatz, mein   
Schnuffi; meine tapfere, wunderschöne Hauptrolle!"  
  
SEISHIROU: "Hauptrolle?"  
  
SHAMPOO: "Ähh; laß mal, du... das wird 'ne Weile dauern, bis die   
wieder ansprechbar ist..." *blinzelt KAMUI zu* "Was wolltest du denn   
wissen, Darling Kamui-chan?"  
  
KAMUI: *schaut verwirrt und blickt in die Runde* "Also... wir hatten   
eigentlich alle gedacht, der Tag der Entscheidung würde in Tokyo   
stattfinden... Wieso sind wir in Italien?" *kneift die Augen   
zusammen* "Und wer sind diese gaffenden Leute da hinten?"  
  
ANTY: "42!"  
  
SHAMPOO: "Du, den Witz hatten wir schon mal!"  
  
ANTY: "Ach ja, Mist... ähm... Also; eigentlich, weil es mir so in   
den Kram paßt. Tja, und was das Publikum angeht..." *zeigt in die   
vordersten Reihen* "Also, die drei Mädels in den Sailor Moon   
Kostümen heißen Misao, Megumi, und Kaoru... das da ist Arthemis, die   
Taube..." ["Ich heiße Yahiko; du dumme Kuh!!"] ... *verbessert sich*   
"Arthemis, die Dooftaube. Die zwei knutschenden Jungs - ähh, drei   
knutschenden Jungs da drüben sind Kenshin, Sano und Aoshi." *deutet   
auf den Rest der Tribüne* "Dort hätten wir Shishio und seine Männer,   
die Stars aus 'Die Mumie - Teil III'... Tja, und das da sind   
sämtliche Mitglieder unserer Yaoi-Mailinglisten." *schaut erfreut*   
"Und dort haben wir die Gebrüder Grimm; auf einem ihrer Werke   
basiert das Theaterstück, das wir heute einstudieren werden."   
*lächelt in die Runde*  
  
DIE DRACHEN: *entsetzt* "Theaterstück??"  
  
SATSUKI: *meldet sich zu Wort* "Du meinst... Wir sollen   
schauspielern? Vor all den Leuten hier?"  
  
ANTY & SHAMPOO: *nicken mit Honigkuchenpferdegrinsen*  
  
ARASHI: "Also ist das der letzte Kampf zwischen Himmels- und   
Erddrachen? Wir entscheiden über das Schicksal der Welt, indem wir   
eine bestimmte schauspielerische Leistung erbringen, und abhängig   
davon, welche Seite überzeugender ist, wird die Menschheit verschont   
oder vernichtet?"  
  
ANTY & SHAMPOO: "Ähhh... quasi... ja."  
  
SATSUKI: "Was passiert, wenn alle durchfallen? Oder wenn auf jeder   
Seite gleich viele bestehen? Wird die Menschheit dann gerettet, oder   
zerstört?"  
  
[SHAMPOO: "Siehst du, jetzt haben wir den Salat! Ich hab' dir doch   
gesagt, wir hätten CLAMP noch nach irgendwelchen guten Tips fragen   
sollen, als wir ihnen die Rechte am Versprochenen Tag abgekauft   
haben!" "Reg' dich ab - wenn da noch irgendetwas wichtiges gewesen   
wäre, hätten CLAMP uns Instruktionen gegeben - aber das einzige, was   
die noch im Kopf hatten, war doch die Tatsache, daß sie mit unserer   
Kohle ihr neues Projekt 'Card Captor Sakurazuka' in Angriff nehmen   
können." SHAMPOO: *ungeduldig* "Hast du vielleicht trotzdem eine   
Idee, was mit der Welt werden soll, sollte Satsukis Szenario   
eintreffen?" "Wieso das denn? Das fällt doch unter 'Plot'; woher   
soll ich das wissen? DU hättest dir darüber ja mal Gedanken machen   
können - aber so wie ich das sehe, hast du wahrscheinlich nur wieder   
klammheimlich an meinem Script herumgepfuscht." SHAMPOO: "..."]  
  
SATSUKI: "Nun?"  
  
ANTY: "Tja, ähm... Sollten diese Fälle eintreten, werden wir über   
das Schicksal der Erde entscheiden."  
  
KANOE: "Da fällt mir ein - wieso sind denn hier sieben Siegel, aber   
nur fünf--" *wirft BEAST einen abschätzigen Blick zu* "vier Boten?"  
  
[SHAMPOO: "Ich hab's dir gesagt, ich hab's dir gesagt, ich hab's dir   
ge--" "Nerv nicht! Ich hab' nächtelang über dem Script gebrütet, da   
kann ich mich nicht auch noch um solche Sachen kümmern! Aber wie   
wär's, wenn DU so was mal in die Hand nehmen würdest; Zeit genug   
müßtest du doch haben, nachdem du zum Script nichts großartiges   
beigesteuert hast." SHAMPOO: "..."]  
  
SUBARU: *zu KANOE* "Ich vermute, Anty und Shampoo wollten uns die   
Möglichkeit geben, den immensen Vorteil auszugleichen, den ihr mit   
/Seishirou-san/ in eurem Team habt."  
  
ANTY: *hastig* "Richtig! Genau, ja! So war das von uns geplant!"  
  
SEIICHIRO: "Soll das heißen, daß ihr die Aufgaben stellt, die Jury   
seid, und das Regelwerk geschrieben habt?"  
  
SHAMPOO: "Präzise."  
  
SEISHIROU: "Das paßt mir ehrlich gesagt überhaupt nicht in den   
Kram." *blickt zu SUBARU hinüber* "Seit insgesamt sechzehn Jahren   
warte ich jetzt darauf, daß ich mein auserwähltes Opfer töten kann;   
ich finde, das reicht langsam."  
  
ARASHI: "Da muß ich zustimmen. Das Schwert in meinem Körper schreit   
begierig nach Blut!"  
  
SORATA: *schockiert* "Schwesterchen!"  
  
FUUMA: "Ja, find' ich auch; laßt uns töten! Ich hatte mich so darauf   
gefreut, Kamuis schneeweiße Haut blutig zu kratzen, das Blut auf   
seine Lippen und in seine ebenholzfarbenen Haare zu schmieren, ihn   
ein letztes Mal zu vergewaltigen und dann umzubringen."  
  
KAMUI: *in erregtem Tonfall* "Fuuma... OH JA!"  
  
ANTY: *brüllt* "WIR sind hier die Halbgöttinnen, und ihr macht, was   
WIR euch sagen; verstanden?!!"  
  
FUUMA: *herausfordernd* "Und wenn nicht?"  
  
ANTY: *kneift die Augen zusammen* "Dann werde ich dafür sorgen, daß   
du BEASTs Braut wirst!!"  
  
FUUMA: *hebt beschwichtigend die Hände* "Schon gut, schon gut..."  
  
SHAMPOO: "Nachdem das geklärt ist, laßt uns anfangen, okay?" *kramt   
zehn Textbücher heraus, und verteilt sie an DIE DRACHEN* "Fuuma hat   
uns eben schon ein paar gute Stichworte gegeben, als er von Kamuis   
Aussehen gesprochen hat."  
  
KAMUI: "Höh?"  
  
ANTY: *Sternchen in den Augen* "Ist er nicht süß, wenn er verwirrt   
guckt???" *hüpft herum* "Ohhh, wie NIEDLICH!!!"  
  
KAMUI: *leicht genervt* "Du...!"  
  
ANTY: *hingerissen* "Und diese unvorhergesehenen Stimmungswechsel!!   
Ahhhh, wie bezaubernd!!"  
  
SEIICHIRO: *zu KAREN* "Ich meine mich zu erinnern, daß wir die   
damals als sehr bedrohlich empfunden haben."  
  
KAREN: *nickt stumm*  
  
SORATA: *studiert sein Textbuch* "Könnte mir vielleicht jemand   
sagen, was Fuumas krankhafte Sado-Maso Phantasien mit, ähm--   
'Schneewittchen' zu tun haben?"  
  
SHAMPOO: "..."  
  
KANOE: "Schneewittchens Titelheldin war für ihre schneeweiße Haut,   
ihre blutroten Lippen, und ihre ebenholzfarbenen Haare bekannt.   
Alles Attribute, die Fuuma... nun ja; mehr oder weniger angesprochen   
hat, als er seine und Kamuis ursprüngliche Tagesplanung   
durchgegangen ist..."  
  
SUBARU: "Und worum geht es in dem Stück genau?"  
  
ANTY: "Nun, es handelt sich um die überaus tragische Geschichte   
einer bildhübschen Prinzessin." *strahlt KAMUI an*  
  
KAMUI: *irritiert* "Was denn?"  
  
ANTY: *strahlt* "Nichts weiter."  
  
SEISHIROU: *mit kritischem Blick* "Sag mal, Anty... hast du vorhin   
nicht irgendetwas von Hauptrolle gesagt? Wo wir schon bei Kamuis   
Aussehen sind?"  
  
ANTY: *zwinkert* "Schade; eigentlich wollte ich mir die Überraschung   
bis zum Ende aufheben, aber jetzt bist du doch draufgekommen."   
[SHAMPOO: *tonlos* "Du hast dich ja auch extrem undurchsichtig   
verhalten." "Maul halten, klar?!"]  
  
YUZURIHA: *schaltet sich ein* "Hab' ich das jetzt richtig   
verstanden? Du meinst, du willst--"  
  
KAMUI: *ruft dazwischen* "DU WILLST MICH IN FRAUENKLEIDER   
STECKEN???"  
  
FUUMA: *seufzt* "Ein Traum geht in Erfüllung..." *nickt SHAMPOO und   
ANTY zu* "Ihr habt meine volle Unterstützung."  
  
ANTY: *hocherfreut* "Schön, daß wir uns doch noch einig geworden   
sind, Fuuma."  
  
KAMUI: *blickt von ANTY zu FUUMA und zurück* "Fuuma, das kann doch   
nicht dein Ernst sein!" *bricht in Panik aus* "Komm schon; wollen   
wir uns nicht doch lieber gegenseitig die Gliedmaßen ausreißen?!   
Du... du darfst mich auch kreuzigen, wie Kotori!!" *tanzt panisch   
auf der Stelle* "Bitte, Fuuma; bitte, bitte, bitte!! Laß uns mit   
meinem Blut dein Appartement neu anstreichen, aber unterstütze die   
nicht dabei, mich in Frauenkleider zu stecken; TU MIR DAS NICHT   
AN!!!!!"  
  
SUBARU: *zu ARASHI* "Du kennst ihn länger als ich; hast du ihn schon   
mal so gesehen?"  
  
ARASHI: *fassungslos* "Nein..."  
  
SEIICHIRO: "Es ist furchterregend."  
  
DIE DRACHEN: *entsetzt* "Grauenvoll."  
  
ANTY: "Wie niedlich!!!!!!!!"  
  
SHAMPOO: "..."  
  
ANTY: *verständnisvoll* "Hör mal, Kamui-Schatz; ich weiß, es ist ein   
schwieriger Part, aber das gehört zur Prüfung dazu." *lächelt   
aufmunternd* "Aber wenn du Schneewittchen spielst, darfst du am   
Ende auch Fuumas Braut werden."  
  
KAMUI: *heult auf* "Glaubst du, das kann auch nur annähernd eine   
Entschädigung sein für die Demütigung, die ihr mir antun wollt?!"   
*holt tief Luft* "Aber das werde ich nicht zulassen - ich puste euch   
das Licht aus; mach dich bereit zu sterben--"  
  
ANTY: *brüllt* "JETZT HÖR ENDLICH AUF, HIER SO RUMZUZICKEN!!!"  
  
[Stille]  
  
KAMUI: *bricht in Tränen aus*  
  
YUZURIHA: *zögerlich* "Also, ehrlich gesagt - ich kann ihn irgendwo   
verstehen... Besonders der Name der Prinzessin klingt so nach   
Flittchen; das paßt doch überhaupt nicht zu Kamui..." *nickt KAREN,   
ARASHI, SORATA und SEIICHIRO zu* "Hab' ich nicht recht?"  
  
KAREN, ARASHI, SORATA & SEIICHIRO: *blicken zu FUUMA, SUBARU und   
KEIICHI hinüber*  
  
FUUMA, SUBARU & KEIICHI: *starren KAMUI an*  
  
[SHAMPOO: "Wo ist Keiichi denn jetzt auf einmal hergekommen?" "Daß   
du dich aber auch immer an so unwichtigen Details aufhängen mußt!"   
*genervt* "Wo ist Keiichi hergekommen? Wo bin ich hergekommen? Wohin   
gehe ich? Was ist der Lauf der Welt??"]  
  
SEISHIROU: *blickt auf seine Armbanduhr* "Wißt ihr, ich hab' nicht   
ewig Zeit; ich muß meinen Kirschbaum noch gießen."  
  
ANTY: *mit verträumtem Blick* "Natürlich, Sei-chan, du hast Recht.   
Wir sollten schnellstens mit der Arbeit anfangen... Würdest du mir   
vielleicht bei Gelegenheit einen Zweig deines immerblühenden Baumes   
mitbringen, damit ich ihn bei mir aufstellen kann, und er mich auf   
ewig an dich erinnert?"  
  
SEISHIROU: *küßt ANTY die Hand* "Selbstverständlich, meine Liebe."  
  
ANTY: *sinkt rückwärts in SHAMPOOs Arme* "Ahhhh... laß mich das Blut   
auf deinen besudelten Fingern sein..."  
  
SHAMPOO: *tonlos* "Ich dachte, KAMUI wäre dein großer Schwarm."  
  
ANTY: *geistesabwesend* "Was ist mit Kamui?" *blinzelt* "Stimmt;   
Seishirou/Kamui ist auch eine ausgezeichnete Idee! Danke, Shampoo!!"  
  
SHAMPOO: "..."  
  
ANTY: "Naja; nächstes Mal vielleicht..." *wendet sich den anderen   
zu* "Gut, Leute - wir verziehen uns jetzt in die Maske; dort richten   
wir euch dann alle her und gehen bei der Gelegenheit auch gleich die   
übrige Rollenverteilung durch." *scheucht DIE DRACHEN hinter die   
Bühne*  
  
  
  
[20 Minuten später]  
  
SORATA: *kommt aus der Umkleide gekugelt*  
  
SEIICHIRO, KAREN, ARASHI, YUZURIHA, SUBARU & SEISHIROU: *rollen   
hinterher*  
  
KAMUI: *kriegt einen Schreikrampf*  
  
ANTY: *stocksteif* "Shampoo... Kannst du mir das bitte erklären?"  
  
SHAMPOO: "..."  
  
ANTY: "SHAMPOO!!"  
  
SHAMPOO: "Ähm - wir arbeiten hier mit einem begrenzten Budget, und   
diese Verkleidungen waren billig?"  
  
KANOE: *murmelt* "Aus irgendeinem Grund wundert mich das überhaupt   
nicht."  
  
ANTY: "Weißt du, ich habe dir ja schon viel durchgehen lassen, aber   
DAS--" *schnaubt* "Das ist von allen Anspielungen auf die   
Populärkultur wohl die schlimmste, die du je verbrochen hast!!"  
  
SHAMPOO: *pragmatisch* "Sieh's doch mal so - Zipfelmützen wären   
genauso teuer gewesen, und hiermit läßt sich die optische Einheit,   
die für die sieben Zwerge typisch ist, meiner Meinung nach viel   
besser darstellen."  
  
ARASHI: *zaghaft* "Aber sahen die sieben Zwerge nicht doch BEDEUTEND   
anders aus?"  
  
SHAMPOO: *beäugt die sieben Gestalten kritisch* "Zugegeben, ihr seid   
jetzt etwas zu groß und voluminös... aber wirklich schade ist   
eigentlich nur, daß in diesen Kostümen jeglicher Körperkontakt und   
nähere Annäherungen ausgeschlossen sind - ansonsten hätten wir mit   
Subaru und Seishirou endlich Antys Theorie über homosexuelle Zwerge   
testen können."  
  
SUBARU: *errötet*  
  
ANTY: "Nun gut - in Anbetracht der Tatsache, daß an deinen   
Argumenten etwas dran ist, werde ich jetzt einmal diskret über diese   
Angelegenheit hinwegsehen."  
  
ARASHI: *fügt sich ihrem Schicksal*  
  
SORATA: *aufmunternd* "Hey Schwesterchen, es ist doch nur für heute!   
Sieh's positiv; in den nächsten Stunden werde ich dir garantiert   
nicht auf den Pelz rücken."  
  
ARASHI: *blickt SORATA mißmutig an*  
  
SORATA: "Andererseits - wenn du das trotzdem willst, läßt sich hier   
bestimmt was machen... Sieh mal, deine Antenne hat ein Loch am Ende;   
ich habe einen ganz gewöhnlichen Stab auf dem Kopf - wir könnten   
doch--- AUA!!!!!"  
  
FUUMA: "Ich stimme Anty und Shampoo zu - ihr seid ein ganz   
bezauberndes kleines Grüppchen." *lächelt* "Und diese Verkleidungen   
bringen bestimmt jede Menge Spaß; Yuzuriha hat vorhin zum Beispiel   
Bowlen vorgeschlagen." *schnappt sich YUZURIHA und rollt sie mit   
einem kräftigen Schwenk in die Menge*  
  
YUZURIHA: "Laa-laaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!"  
  
SUBARU: *irritiert* "Ja?"  
  
ANTY: "..."  
  
SHAMPOO: *Schweißtropfen*  
  
ANTY: *gerührt* "Ach, Subaru-Darling... Ich begrüße ja, daß du es in   
der kurzen Zeit geschafft hast, dich bereits derart mit deiner Rolle   
zu identifizieren, aber du hättest auch ruhig in den   
kameraüberwachten Umkleiden mit Seishirou knutschen können--"  
  
SEIICHIRO & KAREN: *kreidebleich* "K-k-k- kameraüberwacht??"  
  
ANTY: "--denn wer auch immer gewinnt, wir haben eh nicht vor, die   
Er--- hmpff!!"  
  
SHAMPOO: *hält ANTY die Hand vor den Mund* "Jaaaaa, genau."  
  
KAMUI: *mißtrauisch* "Was genau?"  
  
SHAMPOO: *hektisch* "Ach, nichts weiter." *zu KAMUI und ANTY*   
"Ähm... am besten kümmert ihr euch jetzt da hinten in der   
Privatumkleide um Kamuis Kostüm, und ich werde hier drüben Fuuma,   
Satsuki und Kanoe herrichten, einverstanden?"  
  
  
  
[40 Minuten später]  
  
ANTY: *kommt mies gelaunt aus der Umkleide*  
  
DIE DRACHEN: *sehen ANTY fragend an*  
  
SORATA: *erstaunt* "Was ziehst du denn so eine Flappe,   
Schwesterchen? Warst du nicht ganz scharf darauf, deinen Kamui-  
Schatz herauszuputzen?"  
  
SHAMPOO: "Keine Sorge, das legt sich gleich wieder... Sie gerät nur   
jedes Mal in eine existenzielle Krise, wenn ein Mitglied des   
schwachen Geschlechts in geschminktem Zustand schöner ist als sie."  
  
ANTY: *motzig* "Hey, plauder das gefälligst nicht vor allen aus!"   
*seufzt* "Nun ja; gerechterweise muß ich sagen, ich wäre nicht so   
deprimiert, wenn ich nicht wirklich hervorragende Arbeit geleistet   
hätte - ich schätze, ich habe mich hiermit eindeutig selbst   
übertroffen; ich wußte gar nicht, daß ich zu einer solchen Brillanz   
fähig bin."  
  
SHAMPOO: "Wie bescheiden."  
  
ANTY: *überhört SHAMPOOs Kommentar* "Aber überzeugt euch doch selbst   
vom Ergebnis..." *zerrt KAMUI aus der Umkleide hervor* "Ta-daa!!!!"  
  
KAMUI kommt unter lautem Protest in den Raum gestolpert, und ALLE   
[SHAMPOO: "...außer ANTY, die Stoßseufzer der Verzückung über ihr   
eigenes Meisterwerk ausstößt..."] sind sprachlos - der Junge trägt   
ein bodenlanges, gelbes Samtkleid, das oberhalb der Taille bis zur   
Brust wie eine Korsage geschnürt ist. Der falsche Busen, der an der   
Innenseite des Mieders angebracht ist, wird durch ein eingenähtes   
Oberteil aus weißer Seide verdeckt, dessen runder Halsausschnitt an   
den Schultern in weite, blusenartige Ärmel übergeht. KAMUIs Lippen   
sind dunkelrosé geschminkt; dazu kommen die Augen mit silbrigem   
Lidschatten, Lidstrich, und jeder Menge Mascara. Zusätzliche   
schulterlange Strähnen wurden in fast alle Haare eingeflochten; das   
Ganze wird abgerundet durch diamantbesetzte Haarclips, entsprechende   
Ohrringe, und eine feingliedrige Halskette.  
  
KAREN: *völlig fassungslos* "Oh mein Gott... DU BIST ES!!!"  
  
SATSUKI: "Wie?"  
  
SHAMPOO: "Was ist?"  
  
ANTY: *neugierig* "Kamui ist wer?"  
  
KAREN: "Meine Meisterin..." *sinkt auf dem Boden zusammen* "Von ihr   
habe ich alles gelernt - jede Technik... jeden Handgriff! Ohne ihre   
fachmännische Unterstützung würde ich jetzt nicht zu den   
Topverdienern der Soapland-Branche zählen..." *blinzelt KAMUI zu*   
"Aber ohne die falschen Brüste und die langen Haare hätte ich dich   
nie erkannt!"  
  
KAMUI: "..."  
  
SUBARU: *tonlos* "Das erklärt das Verhalten von eben."  
  
SEIICHIRO: "Es tut mir leid, Kamui!! Ich wußte nicht, daß wir uns   
schon so lange kennen!"  
  
SEISHIROU: "Du hast den letzten Scheck erhalten, oder?"  
  
SORATA: *murmelt* "... sollte Opa Sterndeuter mal fragen, ob er auch   
alle Rechnungen bezahlt hat... erinnere mich, das Geld ein paar Mal   
vergessen zu haben, als ich gekommen bin..."  
  
[betretenes Schweigen]  
  
FUUMA: *zutiefst getroffen* "Hast du mich deshalb über die letzten   
sechs Jahre deines Lebens im Unklaren gelassen?"  
  
KAMUI: "Jetzt fang bloß nicht an, mir Vorwürfe zu machen, Fuuma; DU   
hast ja wohl überhaupt keinen Grund, dich zu beschweren!" *gereizt*   
"Alle anderen zahlen immerhin für den Körperkontakt - nur für dich   
gibt's alles gratis!"  
  
FUUMA: *verblüfft* "Äh-- also, ich..."  
  
KAMUI: "Mir wäre es auch lieber gewesen, wir hätten uns anders über   
Wasser halten können; aber irgendwo mußte das Geld ja herkommen!"   
*holt tief Luft* "Meine liebe Mutter hat ja leider in einem Moment   
geistiger Umnachtung ihre Ausbildung abgebrochen, nachdem ein   
Oberschüler ihr eines Abends auf dem Rückweg vom College zweihundert   
Dollar für einen One-Night-Stand geboten hat."  
  
SHAMPOO: "Wo hat ein einfacher Oberschüler so viel Geld her?"  
  
KAMUI: "Aber mit Mitte dreißig war sie dann natürlich zu alt für das   
Gewerbe, also mußte ich weitermachen."  
  
ANTY: *äußerst irritiert* "Ja, ähh... Wißt ihr--"  
  
SHAMPOO: "Warum die Kirschblüten rosafarben sind?"  
  
ANTY: "Jetzt hör' doch mal auf, hier dazwischen zu reden! Was soll   
das überhaupt?"  
  
SHAMPOO: "..."  
  
ANTY: *seufzt* "Na egal; ich würde sagen, wir fangen jetzt endlich   
an! Auf geht's!" *schnappt sich KAMUI und das nächstbeste Teletubby   
und schiebt sie hinaus auf die Bühne*  
  
DAS PUBLIKUM bricht im Angesicht KAMUIs in Beifallsstürme aus;   
YAHIKO macht ihm zweideutige, pervers anmutende Komplimente, der   
Dreier um SANO, KENSHIN, und AOSHI erbittet seine Gesellschaft, und   
SHISHIO drängt KAMUI, ihn zu heiraten.  
  
ANTY: *räuspert sich* "Danke vielmals. Es freut mich natürlich   
riesig, daß man hier mit meiner Wahl der Hauptrolle genauso   
zufrieden ist, wie ich." [SHAMPOO: "---" "Maul halten!"] "Da wir   
bedauerlicherweise nur einen Tag für die Produktion zur Verfügung   
haben, sind das hier quasi Probe und Premiere gleichermaßen...   
Allerdings gehe ich jetzt einfach mal davon aus, daß man damit   
leben kann - die letzten 526 Male hat es die Zuschauer ja auch   
nicht gestört."  
  
DIE DRACHEN: *sehen ANTY ungläubig an*  
  
ANTY: "Beginnen wir also." *räuspert sich* "Es war mitten im Winter,   
und die Schneeflocken fielen sacht vom Himmel herab, als eine   
Königin an einem offenen Fenster saß, und nähte. Auf die Tatsache,   
daß dies zu jener Jahreszeit ohne Zweifel lebensmüde war, wollen wir   
jetzt nicht weiter eingehen; tatsächlich verbrannte die Dame zwölf   
Monate später auf tragische Weise, nachdem sie zu viel Spiritus über   
den königlichen Grill gekippt hatte... Im Moment allerdings hatte   
sie sich mit ihrer Nadel in den Finger gestochen, und als das Blut   
in den Schnee auf der Fensterbank fiel, überkam sie wie so oft in   
diesen Tagen die Torschußpanik, und sie dachte bei sich "Hätte ich   
doch nur ein Kind; mit Haut so weiß wie Schnee, Lippen so rot wie   
Blut, und Haaren so schwarz wie das Ebenholz des Fensterrahmens."   
Kaum ein Jahr später wurde Schneewittchen geboren - doch da es, wie   
bereits erwähnt, nicht allzu viel von seiner Mutter hatte, beschloß   
der König, erneut zu heiraten. Seine zweite Gemahlin allerdings,   
eine ehemalige Miss Märchenland, konnte es nicht ertragen, wenn   
irgendjemand schöner war als sie. Als die Prinzessin fünfzehn Jahre   
alt war, hatte ihre Stiefmutter von deren gutem Aussehen die Nase   
endgültig voll, und heuerte einen Jäger an, um das Mädchen zu töten.   
Der jedoch hatte Mitleid, setzte es im Wald aus, und nach langem   
Herumirren gelangte Schneewittchen schließlich zur Hütte der sieben   
Zwerge." *nickt den DRACHEN zu* "Okay - fangt an."  
  
YUZURIHA: *watschelt über die Bühne* "Wer hat aus meinem Becherchen   
getrunken?"  
  
KAREN: *gesellt sich dazu* "Wer hat von meinem Tellerchen gegessen?"  
  
SORATA: *panisch* "Wer hat mein Tamagotchi umgebracht?!?"  
  
ANTY: "Ähm, HALLO???"  
  
ARASHI: *skeptisch* "Sollte das nicht eigentlich "Wer hat in meinem   
Bettchen geschlafen" heißen?"  
  
SEIICHIRO: "Glaube ich auch... Sorata, dir ist doch klar, daß das   
kein guter Start für die Himmelsdrachen war, oder?"  
  
SORATA: *außer sich* "Ja, beschwert euch nur über mich!! Wieso   
solltet ihr mich auch verstehen? Ihr wart ja nicht bei ihm, als es   
ausgeschlüpft ist; habt es nicht 36 Tage lang gehegt und gepflegt...   
Bald hätte es seinen vierzigsten Geburtstag gefeiert!"  
  
FUUMA: "Ich weiß, was du gerade durchmachst, Sorata... Ich war   
tagelang deprimiert, nachdem Seishirou mein Tamagotchi an dessen 27.   
Geburtstag zur Feier des Tages an seinen Baum verfüttert hat..."  
  
SUBARU: *zu SEISHIROU* "Wie hältst du es nur aus, so grausam zu   
sein?"  
  
ANTY: "..."  
  
SHAMPOO: "Du, ich hab' das hier bestimmt nicht geplant; das mußt du   
mir glauben."  
  
SORATA: *mit Grabesstimme* "Warst du das diesesmal auch,   
Sakurazukamori?"  
  
KAMUI: *tritt schüchtern vor* "Nein, ihn trifft keine Schuld,   
Sorata - ich war's... es hatte doch die gleiche Farbe, wie meins,   
und - und da hab' ich es verwechselt, und aus Versehen   
überfüttert... Aber du kannst das von mir haben; das ist auch   
schon 32!"  
  
ANTY: "Weißt du, Shampoo - ich hab' nur einfach das Gefühl, daß wir   
hier vom Thema abkommen..."  
  
SEIICHIRO: "Sag, schönes Mädchen - wer bist du denn?"  
  
KAMUI: "Ich heiße Kamui--"  
  
ANTY: *knurrt*  
  
KAMUI: *hastig* "Kamui, aber die meisten Leute nennen mich   
Schneewittchen."  
  
SEISHIROU: "Und was hast du in unserer Hütte zu suchen?"  
  
KAMUI: "Meine Stiefmutter, Königin Kanoe hat mich rausgeworfen - ich   
glaube, sie war sauer, weil ich zu oft ihre Dessous anprobiert   
habe... [SHAMPOO: "Ahnungslos wie immer."] Jedenfalls hat sie diesen   
Typen angeheuert, von dem ich vermute, daß er mich sicher zu meiner   
Großmutter bringen sollte - letztes Mal gab's da leider so einen   
blöden Zwischenfall mit einem Wolf..."  
  
ALLE: *Schweißtropfen*  
  
KAMUI: "Aber dann meinte der Kerl urplötzlich, daß es ihm leid täte,   
und war verschwunden - ich hab zunächst auf ihn gewartet, denn   
eigentlich war es meine Schuld, daß wir keinen Wein und Kuchen   
dabeihatten... Aber irgendwann hat es dann angefangen zu regnen, und   
ich bin alleine los, um mir eine Unterkunft zu suchen..." *panisch*   
"Was ist, wenn meinem Begleiter etwas passiert ist? Dann wird meine   
Stiefmutter erst recht sauer auf mich sein; und Großmama auch, wo ich   
doch Schuld daran hatte, daß wir die Geschenke vergessen haben...   
Bitte; kann ich vielleicht bei euch bleiben?"  
  
YUZURIHA: *fröhlich* "Au ja, das wär' toll!! Endlich mal ein Mädchen   
in meinem Alter, mit dem ich reden kann!" *wirft ARASHI einen   
beleidigten Blick zu*  
  
ARASHI: "Ich glaube, prinzipiell hätte niemand was dagegen, aber du   
müßtest natürlich auch etwas dafür tun... Kannst du vielleicht   
kochen?"  
  
KAMUI: *schüttelt betrübt den Kopf*  
  
SUBARU: "Aber Arashi, das kann doch von uns auch niemand."  
  
ARASHI: "Eben - das letzte, was wir in diesem chaotischen Haushalt   
gebrauchen können, ist noch jemand, der uns mit seiner   
Unterernährung Angst macht, ständig während den Arbeitszeiten in   
Fastfood-Ketten abhängt, oder unser hart verdientes Geld in 5-Sterne   
Caterings steckt." *wirft SEISHIROU einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu*  
  
SEISHIROU: *empört* "Was denn?"  
  
ARASHI: *wendet sich den übrigen ZWERGEN zu* "Laßt uns abstimmen...   
So, wie ihr euch bis jetzt eingebracht habt, gehe ich mal davon aus,   
daß die meisten sich enthalten werden... Also - wer ist der Meinung,   
daß dieser Haushalt noch jemanden wie uns nicht verträgt?" *hebt die   
Hand*  
  
SORATA: *hebt ebenfalls die Hand* "Tut mir leid, Yuzuriha - aber ich   
will nicht, daß sie noch schlechter auf mich zu sprechen kommt..."  
  
KAMUI: "Ich kann aber--"  
  
ARASHI: "Wer möchte, daß Schneewittchen hierbleibt?"  
  
ANTY: "Ich ahne etwas..."  
  
KAMUI: "Ich kann euch morgens und abends einen blasen, wenn ihr   
möchtet!"  
  
SHAMPOO: "..."  
  
SEISHIROU, SUBARU, SORATA & SEIICHIRO: *heben die Hand*  
  
YUZURIHA: "Hast du es schon mal geschafft, ihn... ganz... zu   
schlucken?"  
  
KAMUI: *blickt mit geröteten Wangen zu FUUMA hinüber und nickt*  
  
KAREN: *verschwörerisch* "Kannst du uns das vielleicht beibringen?"  
  
KAMUI: "Leihst du mir dann deine Spitzenunterwäsche?"  
  
ANTY & SHAMPOO: *kollabieren auf dem Fußboden während KAREN und   
YUZURIHA die Hand heben*  
  
  
[15 Minuten später]  
  
ANTY: *zum PUBLIKUM* "Ähm... nun, ich kann an dieser Stelle   
natürlich nur noch einmal betonen, wie außerordentlich glücklich ich   
bin, daß man die... /Qualitäten/... von Kamui hier so zu schätzen   
weiß. Nichtsdestotrotz bitte ich darum, die Anfragen jetzt   
einzustellen und die Aufmerksamkeit unserer nächsten Szene zukommen   
zu lassen - so wie's aussieht, ist der Junge mittlerweile ja ohnehin   
bis 2015 ausgebucht..."  
  
SHAMPOO: *ruft in Richtung Tribüne* "Hey, Shishio - ich hab' dir   
einen Termin für nächstes Jahr besorgt!!"  
  
ANTY: *gedehnt* "Jaaaaaa... machen wir weiter." *räuspert sich*   
"Schneewittchen fand also bei den sieben Zwergen Unterkunft, feierte   
mit ihnen Orgien, und studierte - sehr zu Arashis Bedauern -   
regelmäßig mit Seishirou die Menüs der Catering-Dienste. Weder ihre   
Groß-, noch ihre Stiefmutter sahen die Prinzessin für eine lange   
Zeit, doch die Königin wollte sicher gehen, daß das Mädchen auch   
wirklich tot, und sie selbst damit die Schönste war - zu diesem   
Zweck kaufte sie ihrer Geliebten für viel Geld einen mysteriösen,   
aus vielen Kabeln und Saugnäpfen bestehenden Mega-Computer, um eben   
dies herauszufinden."  
  
SATSUKI: "Beast, mein Engel--"  
  
KATAN: *taucht auf* "Von wegen, kaufen! Übers Ohr gehauen hat sie   
uns!! Gib Rosiel-sama seinen Golem zurück, du Schlampe!"   
*verschwindet*  
  
SHAMPOO: "..."  
  
SATSUKI: *irritiert* "Was zum...?"  
  
ANTY: *dumpf* "Nicht irritieren lassen... Einfach weitermachen..."  
  
SATSUKI: "Beast, mein Engel - sanft wie ein Lamm... ist Kanoe-sama   
schöner als Kamui-chan?"  
  
BEAST: "Satsuki, mein Schatz - unsere Geliebte ist die Schönste   
hier. Doch Kamui lebt hinter den sieben Hügeln und unerkannt - in   
unerreichbarer Schönheit im Teletubby-Land."  
  
KANOE: "Nun, da muß ich sagen, das empfinde ich jetzt doch als sehr   
ungünstig... Andererseits hab' ich mir irgendwo gleich gedacht, daß   
dieser arabisch sprechende, Tee trinkende Blondschopf mit dem rosa   
Hemd sie nicht umbringen würde..."  
  
FUUMA: *tritt herein* "Ihr habt mich rufen lassen, Majestät?"  
  
KANOE: "Ja, in der Tat... Fuuma, mein Guter, hör zu -   
bedauerlicherweise hat sich der Verdacht, von dem ich dir vorgestern   
erzählt habe, bewahrheitet, und meine Stieftochter ist noch am   
Leben. Ich schlage daher vor, daß du umgehend dein Schwert   
einpackst, und dich zu ihr auf den Weg machst..."  
  
[SHAMPOO: "Findest du nicht, daß sich das jetzt irgendwie pervers   
angehört hat?"]  
  
FUUMA: "Das würde ich sehr gerne, Majestät, aber es gibt da glaube   
ich ein Problem..."  
  
KANOE: *leicht verstimmt* "Und das wäre?"  
  
FUUMA: "Tja, also... gestern nachmittag tauchte so ein   
braungebrannter, halbnackter Bodybuilder mit strohblonden Haaren auf   
einem grün-gelb gestreiften Tiger bei mir auf, und meinte, er   
bräuchte sein Schwert jetzt, um irgendeinen blaugekleideten   
Knochenkopf zu bekämpfen... Tatsache ist, es ist weg."  
  
KANOE: *ungeduldig* "Und was ist mit dem anderen Schwert; ich meine,   
wir hatten doch zwei davon..."  
  
FUUMA: "Nun ja, wenig später standen seine Zwillingsschwester und   
ein geflügeltes Einhorn vor der Tür, und meinten, sie bräuchten das   
Schwert jetzt, um irgendeinen blaugekleideten--"  
  
KANOE: "Schon gut, schon gut!" *ratlos* "Und was machen wir jetzt?"  
  
ANTY: *zum PUBLIKUM* "Nun, zunächst einmal diskutierten sie eine   
ganze Weile. Da ihre Geheimwaffe Chibi-Usa jedoch wenige Tage vorher   
in Seishirous Kirschbaum ein jähes Ende gefunden hatte, blieb ihnen   
zum Schluß nichts anderes übrig, als auf subtilere Art und Weise   
vorzugehen. Zu diesem Zweck schickten sie Fuuma unter dem Vorwand,   
sich mit Kamui aussprechen zu wollen, zum Haus der Zwerge; einen   
vergifteten Apfel als Versöhnungsgeschenk im Gepäck."  
  
KAMUI: "Einen Moment noch!" *wickelt sich eine Bettdecke um den   
Körper und eilt zur Tür* "Ja, bitte?"  
  
FUUMA: "Schönen guten Abend."  
  
KAMUI: "Fuuma..."  
  
FUUMA: "Kamui."  
  
KAMUI: "Oh, Entschuldigung - Kamui."  
  
FUUMA: "Nein, Fuuma."  
  
KAMUI: *verwirrt* "Häh?"  
  
SUBARU & SEISHIROU: *aus dem Schlafzimmer* "Alles klar, Kamui?"  
  
KAMUI: *hastig* "Ähm, jaja... Macht schon mal ohne mich weiter." *zu   
FUUMA* "Ich darf dich wieder Fuuma nennen?"  
  
FUUMA: *nickt*  
  
KAMUI: *unsicher* "Aber warum auf einmal? Immer, wenn ich dich in   
den letzten Monaten so genannt habe, hast du als Reaktion entweder   
einen Kekkai zerstört, jemanden umgebracht, oder mich vergewaltigt -   
wieso jetzt dieser Sinneswandel?"  
  
FUUMA: "Ach, naja... Weißt du, immerhin ist heute der Versprochene   
Tag, und ich dachte für den Fall, daß doch irgendetwas schief geht,   
sollten wir nicht mit, ähm... Wut und Trauer in unseren Herzen aus   
der Welt scheiden. Und außerdem--"  
  
KAMUI: *wirft sich FUUMA in die Arme* "Das kannst du doch nicht ernst   
meinen, oder? Nach allem was passiert ist; nach allem was ich getan   
habe - wie kannst du mir denn da nur verzeihen?" *beginnt zu weinen*  
  
FUUMA: *irritiert* "Was meinst du?"  
  
KAMUI: *vergräbt sein Gesicht in FUUMAs Oberteil* "Ich habe nie   
etwas anderes zu Stande gebracht, als dir Schmerzen zuzufügen, und   
dich auszunutzen. Wann immer du dich an mir vergriffen hast, habe   
ich dir mein Leid geklagt, und wollte wissen, was aus meinem besten   
Freund geworden ist; ich konnte nicht einmal so ehrlich sein, dir   
zu sagen, daß du mir mittlerweile viel mehr bedeutest, als das. Ich   
war dankbar für das, was du mir gegeben hast, weil es mir erlaubt   
hat mir einzubilden, daß der wirkliche Fuuma noch etwas für mich   
empfindet... daß es nur die Macht des dunklen Kamui war, die diese   
Gefühle in etwas kaltes und abstoßendes verwandelt hat." *schaut   
auf* "Es ist mir dabei nie in den Sinn gekommen, daß du unter meiner   
Entscheidung genauso leiden mußtest; daß du hättest dankbar sein   
können für die Möglichkeit, mich für Kotoris Tod bestrafen zu   
können. Ich war wütend auf dich, weil du meine Zuneigung als   
selbstverständlich angesehen hast - aber damit habe ich die deine   
zur Selbstverständlichkeit erhoben, und von dir verlangt mir etwas   
zu verzeihen, was ich mir selber nicht verzeihen konnte... Es tut   
mir leid."  
  
[Stille]  
  
SHAMPOO: "Was ist, Fuuma - hast du deinen Text vergessen?"  
  
ANTY: *aufgeregt* "Jetzt unterbrich' doch nicht! Das ist ein sehr   
privater Moment!"  
  
SHAMPOO: *starrt stumm zu den 70000 Sitzplätzen hinüber*  
  
ANTY: *seufzt* "Da die Stimmung jetzt sowieso ruiniert ist, kann ich   
genauso gut noch ein paar Regieanweisungen geben." *nimmt sich   
FUUMAs Apfel und wendet sich an die ZWERGE* "Also, Leute - sobald   
Schneewittchen diesen Apfel gegessen hat, wird sie tot umfallen. Ich   
möchte, daß ihr die darauffolgende Szene unheimlich intensiv spielt -   
ich will Trauer sehen; Verzweiflung, Wut - ganz so, als ob Kamui   
wirklich tot wäre. Habt ihr das verstanden?"  
  
YUZURIHA: *traurig* "Du meinst, ich werde ihn nie wieder wegen   
seiner Größe aufziehen können?"  
  
SHAMPOO: "Ganz genau."  
  
SORATA: *geknickt* "Ich habe keine Schulter mehr, an die ich mich   
anlehnen kann, wenn Arashi mal wieder gemein zu mir ist?"  
  
ANTY: "So ist es."  
  
KAREN: *melancholisch* "Wir werden niemals mehr zusammen Unterwäsche   
einkaufen?"  
  
SHAMPOO: "Präzise."  
  
SEISHIROU, SUBARU & SEIICHIRO: *betrübt* "Er kann uns nie wieder   
einen blasen?"  
  
ANTY: "Richtig."  
  
ARASHI: "Was du damit sagen willst - eine ungemein liebenswerte   
Person, mit der das Schicksal es nicht gut gemeint hat; die in ihrem   
kurzen Leben viel zuviel Leid ertragen mußte... die mit ihrer   
Schönheit und ihrem aufopfernden Wesen eine Bereicherung für unser   
Leben war; und die wir alle sehr vermissen werden... diese Person   
wird verschwunden sein von dieser Welt... und nicht wieder   
zurückkehren. Richtig?"  
  
ANTY: "Ganz genau." *drückt KAMUI den Apfel in die Hand* "Hier,   
iß!!"  
  
FUUMA: "NEIN KAMUI, NIIIIIIIIIIIICHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" *stürzt sich auf   
KAMUI und schlägt ihm den Apfel aus der Hand*  
  
KAMUI: *zitternd* "F-Fuuma, was?"  
  
FUUMA: "Es tut mir leid, Kamui... Es tut mir so leid!" *drückt KAMUI   
an sich* "Ich habe immer etwas für dich empfunden... auch damals   
schon, als Kotori noch am Leben war. Und jedesmal, wenn du mich   
wieder unter Tränen an unsere Freundschaft erinnert hast; jedesmal,   
wenn du den alten Fuuma zurück wolltest... dann war ich so   
unglaublich wütend auf dich, weil du nicht eingesehen hast, daß ich   
diese Person niemals mehr sein konnte." *holt tief Luft* "Ich habe   
dich und deine Entscheidung für Kotoris Tod verantwortlich gemacht;   
dabei war es meine Eifersucht, die sie das Leben gekostet hat...   
Aber wie hättest du auch von meinen Gefühlen wissen sollen; wo ich   
mich doch selbst dazu entschlossen habe, euch beiden nicht im Weg zu   
stehen."  
  
KAMUI: *umarmt FUUMA fest* "Fuuma--"  
  
FUUMA: "Kamui... ich habe den Apfel wirklich vergiftet... Kannst du   
mir verzeihen?"  
  
KAMUI: *sanft* "Nein."  
  
FUUMA: *nickt wehmütig* "Ich verstehe."  
  
KAMUI: "Nein, tust du nicht. Wenn ich heute hätte sterben sollen,   
dann hätte ich mir gewünscht, daß es durch deine Hand geschieht. Ich   
kann dir nicht verzeihen, weil du nichts getan hast, wofür ich dir   
verzeihen müßte." *vergräbt sich in FUUMAs Armen* "Bitte, Fuuma...   
bitte bleib' bei mir und geh' nie wieder weg."  
  
DAS PUBLIKUM: *bricht in Beifallsstürme aus*  
  
ANTY: *hängt schluchzend in SHAMPOOs Armen* "Ahhh, ich liebe Happy-  
Endings!! Oh bitte, ich will auch eins!"  
  
YUZURIHA: *begeistert* "Werdet ihr jetzt heiraten?"  
  
SEIICHIRO: *lachend* "Yu-chan, ich glaube, dafür sind die beiden   
noch etwas zu jung... Aber sie könnten sich ja verloben!"  
  
KANOE: "Ja, Fuuma - frag ihn, ob er dein Uke werden will!"  
  
KAMUI: *knallrot* "Fuuma..."  
  
FUUMA: "Kamui, willst du--"  
  
SORATA: *ausgelassen* "Okay, das reicht - Karen, wollen wir die   
Feier planen?"  
  
KAREN: *strahlt* "Gerne!"  
  
SATSUKI: "Ich geh' die Einladungskarten drucken."  
  
ARASHI: *umarmt KAMUI sanft* "Ich bin so froh, daß für dich jetzt   
alles gut ausgegangen ist... Ich, und Subaru-san auch."  
  
SUBARU: *schenkt KAMUI ein seltenes Lächeln*  
  
SEISHIROU: *angewidert* "Oh Gott; ich glaube, mir wird schlecht."  
  
ANTY: "Hey, Sei-chan - könnten wir ein paar Zweige von deinem Baum   
als Deko haben?"  
  
SHAMPOO: "..."  
  
ANTY: "Ich sage euch; Kamui wird später im Brautkleid hinreißend   
aussehen!"  
  
SHAMPOO: "Ähm... es fällt mir wirklich nicht leicht, euch in eurem   
regen Treiben unterbrechen zu müssen - aber wir sind hier noch nicht   
fertig!!"  
  
[Schweigen]  
  
SHAMPOO: *zu FUUMA & KAMUI* "Ich meine, auch wenn bei euch beiden   
jetzt wieder alles im Lot ist, haben wir noch zwei Szenen zu   
spielen. Und jetzt käme die Stelle, an der das sterbende   
Schneewittchen im Angesicht der Intoxikation seinen Mörder nach   
dessen Beweggründen fragt..."  
  
ANTY: *skeptisch* "Warum grinst du denn so unverschämt?"  
  
SHAMPOO: "..."  
  
ANTY: "Na egal." *seufzt* "Du hast Recht, Shampoo. Laßt uns das hier   
schnell zu Ende bringen, und dann feiern, einverstanden? Ich geb'   
auch einen aus."  
  
DIE DRACHEN: *nicken begeistert*  
  
ANTY: *erschöpft* "Gut, dann macht mal... Ich werde mich etwas   
entspannen; all diese Emotionen waren wohl zuviel für mich."  
  
KAMUI: *hängt kraftlos in FUUMAs Armen* "Fuuma... WARUM?"  
  
FUUMA: "Kamui; wenn du nur wüßtest, welche Überlegenheit die dunkle   
Seite der Macht verleiht..."  
  
ANTY: *unruhig* "Ähm--"  
  
FUUMA: "Deine Mutter hat dir nie erzählt, was wirklich mit deinem   
Vater geschehen ist."  
  
ANTY: *nervös* "Ehem--"  
  
FUUMA: "Kamui, ich bin dein--"  
  
KAMUI: *glücklich* "Schicksal, Zwillingsstern, und die Liebe meines   
Lebens..."  
  
FUUMA: "Vater!"  
  
ANTY: *hysterisch* "Shampoooo!!!!!!"  
  
SHAMPOO: *unschuldig* "Hm?"  
  
KAMUI: "Fuuma... WIE DAS?"  
  
SEISHIROU: "Das kann nicht sein; ich bin Kamuis Vater."  
  
[Schweigen]  
  
SUBARU: *entsetzt* "Seishirou... erklär' mir das bitte!"  
  
SEISHIROU: *verlegen* "Ja, äh, also weißt du, Subaru-kun... damals,   
nach unserer ersten Begegnung unter dem Kirschbaum - da war ich so   
durcheinander; ich mußte mich irgendwie ablenken... Ich hab' der   
erstbesten Passantin zweihundert Dollar für einen One-Night-Stand   
geboten, und versucht, dich zumindest für den Abend zu vergessen."  
  
SUBARU: *zutiefst schockiert*  
  
SEISHIROU: "Versetz dich doch bitte mal in meine Lage! Du - du warst   
so absolut hinreißend, so bezaubernd, eine Schönheit, und ein Junge--"  
  
SUBARU: "Ich war erst neun!!"  
  
SEISHIROU: "Das kam noch hinzu."  
  
KAMUI: *hysterisch* "Nein - das ist nicht wahr!!!!"  
  
FUUMA: "Erforsche deine Gefühle Kamui - du weißt, daß es wahr ist."  
  
ANTY: *zu SHAMPOO* "Du mußtest dich auf Teufel komm raus nochmal in   
das Script einbringen, nicht wahr?"  
  
SHAMPOO: *verträumt* "Auf diesen Moment habe ich jahrelang   
gewartet."  
  
ANTY: "DU HAST ES GEWUSST?!?!?!"  
  
SHAMPOO: "..."  
  
KAMUI: *extrem verstört* "Subaru... du hast meinen Vater   
umgebracht!"  
  
ANTY: "Oh Gott; das ist doch alles nicht wahr..."  
  
SUBARU: *empört* "Glaubst du, ich habe mir deswegen nicht schon   
genug Vorwürfe gemacht?!" *bitter* "Aber keine Sorge; Vaterliebe   
hast du nicht versäumt - der Sakurazukamori hat keine Gefühle! Der   
Kirschbaum verschließt die Emotionen eines jeden tief in seinem   
Inneren sobald er das Amt antritt... Ab da hat dein Leben keinen   
Sinn mehr; das einzige, was du noch tun kannst, ist die Pflanze mit   
den Seelen zu versorgen, von denen sie sich ernährt. Früher oder   
später hätte Seishirou auch dich an den Baum verfüttert." *bricht in   
Tränen aus*  
  
SEISHIROU: *zu KAMUI* "Subaru-kuns Prinzipien verbieten ihm,   
jemanden zu lieben, der so etwas tut."  
  
DER KIRSCHBAUM: "Vielleicht kann ich ja helfen..."  
  
SUBARU: "DU!!!!"  
  
DER KIRSCHBAUM: "Ja, also... deine moralischen Bedenken dürften   
demnächst wohl überflüssig sein..."  
  
SEISHIROU: *irritiert* "Wieso das denn?"  
  
DER KIRSCHBAUM: "Ach weißt du, Seishirou - ich habe in den letzten   
Tagen viel im Park meditiert, und bin zu dem Schluß gekommen, daß   
dieser träge Lebenswandel für meine Gesundheit ganz und gar nicht   
gut ist... Und dann all diese fleischhaltigen Mahlzeiten - denkst du   
nicht, ich sehe allmählich zu fett aus?"  
  
ARASHI, KAREN, SEIICHIRO, SATSUKI & KANOE: *fassungslos* "Könnte uns   
bitte mal jemand kneifen?"  
  
SEISHIROU: "Ehm... also, deine Rinde sitzt nach wie vor erstklassig;   
aber ich will dir da natürlich nicht reinreden... Möchtest du, daß   
ich dir von nun an keine Seelen mehr bringe?"  
  
DER KIRSCHBAUM: "Ich würde Vollkornprodukte vorziehen... Ich hab'   
übrigens auch mal mit der Zeder von gegenüber gesprochen; sie   
meinte, Joggen sei ganz hervorragend für den Stoffwechsel..."  
  
YUZURIHA, SORATA, KAMUI, FUUMA & SUBARU: *kollabieren auf dem   
Fußboden*  
  
DER KIRSCHBAUM: "Das, und natürlich eine ausgewogene Mischkost.   
Vielleicht sogar ganz vegetarisch... In dem Kontext fällt mir ein;   
der Apfel da drüben sieht ja wirklich gut aus--"  
  
SEISHIROU: "NEIN, NIIIIIIIIIIIICHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ein qualvoller Schrei ist zu hören; die Blüten und Äste des Baumes   
vertrocknen in Windeseile während seine Lebensenergie schwindet.   
Tausende von gefangenen Seelen drängen an die Oberfläche, und der   
Stamm des Baumes bricht in zwei, als sie in einem Sog aus   
spiritueller Energie in die Freiheit entschwinden.  
  
ANTY: *langsam* "Er ist tot..."  
  
SHAMPOO: "Die Seelen sind frei..."  
  
SEISHIROU: *mit Tränen in den Augen* "Fuuma... DU HAST FLUFFY   
VERGIFTET!" *stürzt sich auf FUUMA* "Das verzeih ich dir nie; dafür   
wirst du büßen! Geh mir aus dem Weg, Kamui!" *jagt FUUMA über die   
Bühne* "Fluffy und ich kannten uns seid zwanzig Jahren; er war der   
einzige Freund den ich jemals hatte!"  
  
SUBARU: "Seishirou-san..."  
  
SEISHIROU: "NIE Fuuma, hörst du?!"  
  
SUBARU: *sanft* "Seishirou - merkst du nicht, was geschehen ist?"  
  
SEISHIROU: "Subaru?"  
  
SUBARU: "Du bist wütend... und traurig. Du hast erkannt was   
Freundschaft ist, und was Einsamkeit bedeutet... Du - du..."   
*schluckt und beginnt zu weinen*  
  
ARASHI: *gerührt* "Sorata, hast du mal ein Taschentuch?"  
  
SEISHIROU: *geht langsam auf SUBARU zu* "Subaru..."  
  
SUBARU: "Und du hast endlich aufgehört, mich 'Subaru-kun' zu   
nennen... Ich bin doch schon 25..." *stürzt auf SEISHIROU zu und   
wirft sich schluchzend in seine Arme* "Aishiteru... aishiteru..."  
  
SEISHIROU: *drückt SUBARU fest an sich und küßt ihn unter Tränen   
sanft auf die Stirn* "Ich dich auch, Subaru... ich dich auch."  
  
ANTY: *läßt sich heulend auf SHAMPOOs Schulter sinken* "Oh Gott...   
das ist alles so schön!!!" *schneuzt sich die Nase* "Einfach   
wunderbar; das hätte ich selbst nicht besser planen können."  
  
SHAMPOO: "..."  
  
DAS PUBLIKUM jubelt während DIE DRACHEN sowie ANTY und SHAMPOO sich   
um das glückliche Paar versammeln und gratulieren. KAMUI eilt zu   
FUUMA hinüber und hilft ihm aufzustehen. Gemeinsam nähern sie sich   
SUBARU und SEISHIROU.  
  
KAMUI: *unsicher* "Papa?"  
  
SEISHIROU: *löst sich von SUBARU und blickt KAMUI an* "Du siehst   
genauso aus, wie deine Mutter damals..." *streicht KAMUI die Haare   
aus der Stirn* "Aber du solltest öfter lächeln... Tooru hatte ein   
wundervolles Lächeln."  
  
KAMUI: *strahlt SEISHIROU unter Tränen an*  
  
SEISHIROU: *wendet sich FUUMA zu* "Und DU--"  
  
FUUMA: *zuckt zusammen*  
  
SEISHIROU: "Du sorgst besser dafür, daß er glücklich wird. Ich kann   
dich zwar nicht mehr an Fluffy verfüttern; das heißt aber nicht, daß   
du nicht gewaltig Ärger kriegen wirst, wenn du es versaust."  
  
FUUMA: *zieht KAMUI an sich* "Ich will tun, was ich kann."  
  
BABY-FLUFFY: "Ich bin doch auch Vegetarier, schon vergessen?"  
  
SORATA: *überrascht* "Yuzuriha! Wo hast du denn den Zweig her?"  
  
YUZURIHA: *verlegen* "Tja, also - Karen, Arashi und ich haben den   
'Sakurazuka-san Fanclub' gegründet... Und für die treusten   
Mitglieder gibt's eben ab und zu spezielle Präsents..." *überreicht   
SUBARU den Zweig*  
  
KAREN: *lächelnd* "Kein Grund zur Verlegenheit, Subaru-san.   
Betrachte es einfach als Hochzeitsgeschenk."  
  
YUZURIHA: *aufgeregt* "Hochzeit?! Au fein!!!" *hüpft von einem Bein   
aufs andere* "Darf ich Brautjungfer sein, ja, jaaa?!!!"  
  
SUBARU: *lächelt* "Aber sicher, Yu-chan."  
  
KAREN: "Oh ja bitte; ich auch? Ich hoffe, ich bin nicht zu alt..."  
  
YUZURIHA: "Klasse! Und Arashi macht auch noch mit!!"  
  
SATSUKI: *schüchtern* "Ich wäre auch gerne eine von Sakurazuka-sans   
Brautjungfern..."  
  
YUZURIHA: "Sind das dann nicht zu viele? ... Hm, aber Arashi könnte   
auch Trauzeugin sein! Zusammen mit Sorata!"  
  
SEIICHIRO: *nachdenklich* "Aber wäre es nicht sinnvoller, wenn   
Sorata die beiden vermählt? Immerhin ist er ein Mönch; also   
eigentlich der einzige von uns, der die Zeremonie durchführen kann."  
  
SEISHIROU: "Ich will ja nicht unterbrechen; aber ich wollte   
eigentlich meine Chefin fragen, ob sie nicht meine Trauzeugin sein   
will..."  
  
KANOE: "Und was wird aus Fuuma und Kamui?"  
  
SORATA: "Ach, die verheiraten wir jetzt doch gleich mit!"  
  
KAMUI: *errötet* "Also, ich--"  
  
SORATA: "Komm schon, Kams - ihr beide wollt doch auch so schnell wie   
möglich offiziell Uke und Seme sein, oder? Hab' ich nicht Recht?"   
*klopft FUUMA kumpelhaft auf den Rücken*  
  
FUUMA: *fällt vorn über*  
  
SORATA: "Dann werden Satsuki, Karen, Yuzuriha, und Arashi   
Brautjungfern; Kanoe und Seiichiro sind Trauzeugen, und ich vermähle   
die vier..."  
  
ARASHI: "Kamui und Fuuma haben dann aber keine eigenen Trauzeugen."  
  
YUZURIHA: "Könnte man da nicht zwei von den Brautjungfern nehmen?"  
  
SEIICHIRO: "Dann sind die aber zu wenig - bei zwei Paaren..."  
  
[SHAMPOO: "Kannst du mir mal sagen, wieso ich das untrügliche Gefühl   
habe, daß wir die letzte Szene mit dem gläsernen Sarg jetzt glatt   
vergessen können? Irgendwie erscheint mir das recht ungünstig; sie   
war immerhin der Höhepunkt des Märchens... Andererseits wirst du   
mich so wahrscheinlich am Leben lassen, wenn ich dir sage, daß ich   
den Sarg gegen zwanzig Pokébälle eingetauscht habe - aber sollten   
wir jetzt nicht trotzdem mal festlegen, wer gewonnen hat, und was   
aus Tokyo, der Menschheit, und der Erde wird? ... Ehm - Anty...? ...   
Anty???"]  
  
ANTY: "Was soll das heißen, an mich habt ihr dabei gar nicht   
gedacht?!? Es sollte doch wohl klar sein, daß ich bei diesen   
Hochzeiten eine tragende Rolle übernehmen werde; immerhin sind sie   
auf meinen Mist gewachsen!"  
  
SHAMPOO: *Schweißtropfen*  
  
ANTY: "Damit das klar ist - Sorata und Arashi werden Fuuma und   
Kamuis Trauzeugen, Shampoo ersetzt die fehlende Brautjungfer, Beast   
und Fluffy sorgen für die Deko -- und ich, ICH werde meines nicht   
vorhandenen Amtes walten, und Fuuma, Kamui, Subaru und Seishirou   
verheiraten... Wirklich, diese Lösung ist so überaus simpel und   
brillant; ich verstehe nicht, warum ihr da nicht sofort drauf   
gekommen seid..."  
  
SHAMPOO: *seufzt* "Und so geschah es - Anty vermählte übrigens   
Sorata, Arashi, Beast und Fluffy gleich mit; die Brautpaare   
gründeten zusammen mit den übrigen Drachen Tokyos größtes Soapland;   
Sano, Kenshin und Aoshi wurden Stammkunden, und ich beschloß,   
weniger fernzusehen. In diesem Sinne--"  
  
"Winke, winke, Tinky-Winky!"  
  
SHAMPOO: "Ehm, ja... Was auch immer..."  
  
  
  
  
DAS CHAOS WAR VORHERBESTIMMT  
Eine "X/1999" Fanfiction  
THE END  
[Gott sei Dank.]  
  
Feedback an: antigone@everymail.net  
  
  



End file.
